Oudo Miyakonojou
Summary Oudo Miyakonojou (都城 王土, Miyakonojou Oudo) is a former student at Hakinowa Academy, and was formerly the leader of the Flask Plan's Thirteen Party. His project name is Create (創帝, Kurieito). He is abnormal with the ability of Weighted Words, a power that draws from his 'kingly' personality. Oudo is the main antagonist of the Thirteen Party Arc, who opposed Medaka in her war against the flask plan. After he is defeated by Medaka, he dropped out of highschool. He also later briefly returns with the Thirteen Party to help combat Iihiko, albeit they only held him off for a short time Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 8-B | At least 8-B '''| '''Unknown, At least 8-B Name: Oudo Miyakonojou Origin: Medaka Box Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Human, Abnormal, member of the Flask Plan's Thirteen Party Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics and senses, Electricity Manipulation, limited Biological Manipulation (Capable of manipulating the electrical pulses in people), Intimidation (Had such an intense presence that Zenkichi was scared of him and made Hansode flee), Stealth Mastery, Extreme Luck (All abnormals can produce abnormalresults no matter what they do and are capable of guessing a randomly generated password with one chance in a million), Can walk on vertical surfaces, possibly Resistance to Mind reading (His incredible self-centeredness makes it almost impossible for telepaths to get a read on him beyond the intense thoughts of himself) | All previous powers and abilities and Pseudo Cyborg Physiology (He, himself, is not a Cyborg, but after absorbing all the abilities of Koga, he obtained all the abilities of an almost completely Full Cyborg), Regeneration (Low-Mid, regenerated from having his organs severely ruptured in seconds. Should be only slightly inferior to Medaka, who can regenerate after having a hand thrust into her heart or having every bone in her body broken), Superhuman Desire and Flexibility Attack Potency: Likely City Block level (Should be somewhat comparable to Medaka) | At least City Block level (Equal to Koga, who was able to defeat Medaka) | Unknown, At least City Block level (Should still be comparable to Koga, who was stated to be superior to Medaka at the time). Weighted Words and Unreasonable Taxation Bypass Conventional Durability Speed: Hypersonic+ (should be somewhat comparable to Medaka) | At Least Hypersonic+ (should be no Slower than before), likely Speed of Light (could follow the movements of his the rest of The 13 Party. Should still be somewhat comparable to Koga at this time. He was able to land attacks on a casual Iihiko) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least City Block Class | At least City Block Class | Unknown, At least City Block Class Durability: At least City Block level | At least City Block level (Equal to Koga) | Unknown, At least City Block level Stamina: Infinite (It was stated that he could use Koga's abilities indefinitely in combat, despite how taxing they are, due to his electrical manipulation which grants him an inexhaustible power supply) Range: Average human melee range physically, several meters with Weighted Words Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Likely genius level (As an "abnormal among abnormals" he should be somewhat comparable to Medaka) Weaknesses: Extremely arrogant. To use his energy projection consistently to its full potential, he needs support from someone with empathic abilities Notable Attacks/Techniques: Weighted Words: Oudo's 1st Proof of Worth, The Abnormality said to be able to control the world. The ability allows the user to manipulate electricity, and use electrical signals to interfere with the target's motor skills. It gets its name because no one can resist Oudo's orders and those who hear his words are forced to obey, regardless of their own will. Although he usually does speak his commands, he does not have to speak to control people's movements. Its use often comes off as a kind of Pseudo Gravity effect, with his targets feeling like they are being weighed down, or crushed to the floor. His electrical manipulation is not limited to people, but anyone or anything that is receptive to electrical signals. Thus, his ability affects even machines. This includes ways that do not have to do with their conventional electronic functions; for example, he can crush them or lift them into the air, again mimicking a sort of gravity manipulation. He is also capable of using his electricity in the form of energy projection, and with some support, can even create a perfect emitter. *'Brainwashing:' Weighted Words is usually used to affect the body or his target's motor skills. However, he is capable of influencing the mind as well, so long as he gives it his full focus. Given a proper setting, he can manipulate a target's mind. unreasonable taxation.jpg|Oudo using Unreasonable Taxation on Koga Unreasonable Taxation: Oudo's 2nd Proof of Worth. The ability works by projecting his electrical waves directly into the target's heart. By doing so, Oudo steals any special or abnormal abilities they may have via mutual interference. This is not exclusive to abnormalities or personal powers, as he managed to absorb the physiology based powers of Koga, despite them coming from cybernetic enhancements. He obtained no actual cybernetic parts by absorbing her powers, but gained the abilities she gained by having them. Superhuman Desire: The abnormality originally owned by Koga, which Oudo took through Unreasonable Taxation. The power itself is the extreme desire to become an abnormal, a superhuman. It allowed her to survive the horrible and painful process of becoming an android, that would have killed her otherwise. Beyond enhanced will power, and the ability to survive what would normally kill one in pursuit of becoming super, what else the power does is unknown. It seems to not have any direct offensive options, but the power counteracts the negative effects that would normally come with the enhanced senses, such as the extra pain no longer holding the user back, but instead reinvigorating them. Key: Base | With Koga's powers | Unknown Shiranui Arc Others Notable Victories: Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) Kakashi's Profile (Kid Kakashi was used and Speed was Equalised) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Medaka Box Category:Electricity Users Category:Mind Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Energy Users Category:Technology Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Biology Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Magnetism Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Tier 8 Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Fear Users Category:Death Users Category:Stealth Masters